Project Summary/Abstract ? Biocuration Core, and Electronic Health Records Integration, and Data Model In a resource project such as ClinGen, there are certain key activities that map across multiple overarching aims to support production and dissemination of the resource. In this section we describe the development of a formalized ?Biocuration Core? to organize and amplify the efforts of current and future expert curation work groups. We also continue our emphasis on ensuring that the ClinGen resource is interoperable with Electronic Health Records and integrated into the healthcare system. Finally, we describe the fundamental development of a standardized data model and exchange system by which ClinGen Resource data can be systematically represented and shared.